


Serve Me Your Heart

by SkyDancerr



Series: 57 Mileven Prompts [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDancerr/pseuds/SkyDancerr
Summary: Mike Wheeler needs inspiration for his next novel, so he decides to take a trip to a small town nobody's heard of. He knows he can get some good ideas from the cute little town, but what he doesn't know is that he'll meet the most beautiful diner waitress he's ever seen, and suddenly, she's his new inspiration.AKA prompt 14: "Are You Done With That?”





	Serve Me Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> New one-shot! This time with prompt 14: "Are You Done With That?" Another AU because I enjoyed writing the other one haha. Enjoy!

26-year-old Mike Wheeler sets off into the quant town, his pen and notebook securely in his clenched fist and his mind open and ready for new ideas. 

So far, Mike loves the small town he stumbled upon while scouring Google a month ago. His plan was to make his next book be set in a small town, rather than the usual large on or city. He wanted his new story to have a whole new vibe, and he knew the only way he could get some pure small-town feels were if he explored one himself and got some inspiration.

Hawkins, from his Google page, looked absolutely perfect for his newest story. The old-looking buildings, retro 80s houses, and kind people (from what he also read on the internet. Who knew so many people visited the town over the holidays?).

Now, three weeks later, Mike is in said town, traipsing down the sidewalk and towards the bustle of the town where the stores and businesses sit. Having grown up in a city to living in a city now, Mike rarely gets to experience places like this, so he looks around in wonder, and occasionally jotting things down.

Later, after taking many notes, Mike decides he's hungry, so he sets out on a search for food.

It doesn't take him long to find the perfect place. He stumbles upon a diner, on the outskirts of the town. The storefront reads "Benny's Diner". It looks nice and bright, so Mike heads to the door. 

Once inside the diner, Mike knows he made the right decision. Inside, old music is being piped from a retro jukebox; people are seated at the tables, laughing and enjoying their food and each other's company; cheerful workers come around, taking orders and giving their costumers welcoming smiles. 

Yeah, Mike is  _definitely_ adding this place into his book.

Mike heads over to a booth right in front of the window. He plops his notebook onto the table before taking one of the menus out of the metal condiment holder sat on the table. He flips through the pages, searching for the food the sounds appetizing to him.

"Hi! Are you ready to order?" Mike swerves his head around to look at the person who owns the cheerful, kind voice,

and the world seems to stop.

A woman, maybe around his age or younger, stands in front of him, clad in a waitress uniform. Her curly brown hair is pulled into a cute messy bun, some of the strands framing her face perfectly. Her hazel eyes are warm and sweet, and Mike just wants to drown in them. And her soft-looking, pink lips are curved up in a smile that makes his heart stop.

_Wow._

Mike's never seen a woman so beautiful before. 

"Sir?" the girl asks, raising her brows, but her eyes are sparkling with laughter. He blinks, blushing a little bit, ( _what are you, a teenager? Get it together, Wheeler)._ He cleared his throat, looking at his menu instead of continuing to stare at her like a creep.

"Sorry, I'll, uh, I'll have a burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake," he replies. He closes the menu.

"Absolutely! That'll be right up," she says. She puts her hand out. He stares at it, before looking at her, confused.  _What?..._  She raises her brows for a second time, smirking at him. "Your menu?"

He blushes, also for a second time. "Oh! U-uh, yeah. Oops. Duh." He hands it to her. She gives him a small, cute smile, before turning and leaving his table, leaving Mike to die of embarrassment.

Why did he have to act like such an idiot? He totally screwed up his first impression on that gorgeous woman. He has the urge to bang his head against the window beside him, but that's only make him seem like more of an idiot.

_Dammit, Michael._

* * *

 

El Hopper has never met such a dorky, but cute person in her entire life.

It had been a totally average day for El up until now. She'd woken up at 7:30 to head to work at the diner, ate  _Eggos_  with her dad, then started work as usual. She served the usuals with happy smiles and greeted newcomers with kind energy.

She'd been sitting behind the counter, looking at a magazine and doing one of the quizzes by herself. It'd been one about when she'd meet her soulmate, which she thought was stupid. It'd also said that she'd meet her soulmate in a matter of seconds.

 _What bullshit,_ El had thought.

One of the other waitresses came up then and asked her if she would take table 53. She had said yes and closed the magazine. She grabbed her notepad and put on her cheerful expression she uses with costumers before heading over to the table.

She stopped at the table. "Hi! Are you ready to order?" she asked kindly. The man seated at the table looked up quickly and met her eyes.

 _Wow_.

Deep, chocolate eyes, framed by full, long lashes. Light freckles dotted his nose. Full lips. And a head of black, fluffy locks, that looked so soft, she wanted to run her hands through it. Her heart started to thud violently as they stared at each other, and butterflies filled her stomach.

She blinks, bringing herself back to reality. The reality that is her job. "Sir?" she asked, raising her brows. The boy had apologized, then ordered his food.

Now, El, turns away from the table after taking the man's menu. Her cheeks start to feel warm as she starts towards the counter. She had never met a human so freaking cute before; never met a human that makes her heart thump and butterflies take flight in her tummy.

"Snap out of it, El," she mutters to herself as she clips up his order for Benny. She turns around and leans against the counter. The man is now leaned over a notebook and scrawling furiously. His teeth are biting those soft-looking lips and his brows are scrunched in concentration.

He looks up suddenly and catches El's eye. El jumps in surprise before turning around quickly, pretending to pick at the nonexistent nail polish on her fingers, hoping he'll decide she's boring to watch and will look away, ( _he doesn't_ ).

El soon settles back in and reads a bit of her magazine. She's only a couple pages further when Benny calls, "Order for table 53!" She jumps up, forgetting about her magazine. She grabs her tray and sets the handsome boy's food on it.

El heads back over to his table. She immediately smiles when she catches sight of him. He's still writing stuff in that book of his, totally tuned out of the world around him. El admires his deep concentration. He's obviously very invested in what he's working on.

El clears her throat. "One burger, and order of fries, and a milkshake," she chimes, sliding the food onto his table as she names off each one. The man looks up at her voice. He gives her a smile.

"Thanks"- he squints at her name tag -"El. Thanks, El." 

She grins. "Of course," she pauses, raising her eyebrow in question of his name.

"Oh! I'm Mike," he answers hurriedly.

"Okay. Of course, Mike. Enjoy your food." They share a quick smile, before she turns and leaves his table.  _It should be illegal for someone to be so damn cute,_  El thinks to herself.

* * *

 

Mike can't stop thinking about the sweet, beautiful waitress ( _no wait, El. Her name's El)_  as he slowly eats his food. Her kindness and soft smile and cute curls. He  _cannot_ get her off his mine for the life of him. He eats all of his food like this, with his thoughts preoccupied.

"Are you done with that?" He looks up at that exact, perfect girl, who's standing above him with a kind smile on her pink lips. She's pointing at his plate, which still has some remnants of food on it.

He nods, using the plate towards her. "Yep, I think so."

"Okay! Awesome." She picks up the plate. "Let me go grab your bill quick. Be right back." She turns and leaves his table. He watches her leave.

She comes back only seconds later, a piece of paper and a pen in her hand. She stops at his table and hands the paper and pen to him. He hands her his credit card. He watches as she heads back to the register and swipes his card. She leans over and discreetly writes something on his receipt.

She saunters back to his table. She gives him a grin as she hands him his receipt. "Have a nice day!" she says cheerfully, before turning and leaving his table.

It's only later, when Mike's sitting in his motel room, that he notices what's written on the piece of paper after he accidentally swipes it off the side table. He reads what's on the paper.

A grin grows on his face when he realizes that she wrote her phone number on it, and next to it put " _call be, if you'd like. You seem like a sweet guy"._ Butterflies fill Mike's stomach, becoming giddy and sort of nervous as he takes this in.

_Holy shit. A girl, a gorgeous girl, gave me her number._

* * *

 One year later, Mike will finish writing about the adventure of three boys searching for their best friend, and who meet a telekinetic girl, set in a small town called Hawkins. And he will dedicate it to one person:

_Dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend, El, who inspired Eleven and helped me through the long process of writing this story. I love you, my cute waitress._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the end is a bit rushed. I started writing this a couple weeks ago, and I'm a little done with it now, if you know what I mean lol. But yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed! Onward to the next prompt.


End file.
